starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aprendiz Sith
*Quinlan Vos *Darth Vader |gobierno= |organización=Sith |tipo= |duración= |poderes= |deberes= |era= }} Un Aprendiz Sith era un individuo sensible a la Fuerza entrenado por un Maestro Sith para usar el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. La edad en la que un aprendiz Sith comenzaba su entrenamiento variaba. Darth Maul se convirtió en el aprendiz de Darth Sidious cuando aún era un niño. Darth Tyranus y Darth Vader, ambos miembros anteriores de la Orden Jedi, se convirtieron en aprendices de Sidious, a su vez, como adultos. Aunque la Regla de Dos de Darth Bane exigía que solo dos Sith pudieran existir al mismo tiempo, Tyranus rompió co este sistema entrenando a dos aprendices (aunque en diferentes momentos)—Savage Opress, y Quinlan Vos—mientras todavía era aprendiz de Sidious. Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Part I'' *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *''Darth Maul, Part III'' *''Darth Maul, Part IV'' *''Darth Maul, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Probe Droid Problem'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''No Good Deed...'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Dying Light, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Dying Light, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Thrawn'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *''Rogue One, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Coda'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' * * ; imagen #15 * Categoría:Acólitos Sith y aprendices Categoría:Rangos Sith